


Pranks and Proposals

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Remus has a question to ask Sirius, but there is only one way he can do it. With the help of James and a joke that Sirius can never escape.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Riddikulus Flash Competition





	Pranks and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RiddikulusComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RiddikulusComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jar of Dirt (thing)

Sirius and James had always been the pranksters of the group. Remus, well it was his job to keep them out of trouble, or at least limit the amount of trouble that they all got into. And Peter, well Peter, he was just the tag along who they let stay out of pity. 

But that didn’t mean that Remus couldn’t have a laugh and prank along with them. In fact, he was the one who normally adjusted their pranks so that they didn’t end up expelled from Hogwarts. It was a part of their life that made them exactly who they were. 

Remus knew that it was something that he wanted to keep a part of their lives and that is why he and James were currently sitting in the Potter’s living room with a ring on the table whilst Baby Harry slept on the other side of the room. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to propose to Sirius, he wanted to make sure that they had each other regardless of what happened in the future, regardless of the outcome of the war. But he didn’t want to propose in a traditional way, he wanted it to be something that was uniquely them. 

When he had started thinking about it, he knew that he would need help. And there was only one person who would be able to help him make sure it was something that Sirius would appreciate. As much as they were all friends, James and Sirius were inseparable, their bond was like that of brothers. But they also knew how to wind each other up. James knew the exact thing that would prank Sirius but make it fitting to them as well.

However, he didn’t think that it would be this silly, this weird. But then again it was James who had an amazing ability to come up with the strangest of ideas.

“What am I meant to do with a tennis ball and a jar of dirt, Prongs?” Remus asked incredulously. He knew that there was a joke about how Sirius did better as a dog in his Animagus form than he did as a human, but he wasn’t sure if that was the joke that James was hinting at this time round. But he couldn’t work out why James would use his proposal as a way to prank Sirius if it wouldn’t be taken well. 

“Well, I was thinking that you put the ring in the jar with the tennis ball and leave Sirius to find it. You know that it will annoy him and as soon as he transforms he’ll knock it over and try to dig through it. As soon as he finds the ring he will fall over himself to transform back and ask you why. Then you just ask him. Clear and simple,” James explained as he spun the jar of dirt between his hands like he would do with a quaffle. 

“That’s bloody bonkers, Prongs,” Remus remarked as he leaned forward and grabbed up the ring and tennis ball. He spun the tennis ball around in his hands before he glanced back at one of his best friends. He knew that it was a good idea, because it was something that Sirius would find amusing, after he came out of his huff. Especially after the last prank that involved Sirius in his Animagus form; he still had to sleep on the couch whenever it was brought up. 

“But he’ll love it,” James replied just as little Harry started to stir. “It’s a big step, Moony, but you’ve got this,” he explained as he made his way over to where his son was sleeping. There was a mischievous tone to his voice but Remus honestly believed that it wasn’t because James wanted to make it difficult for him. He knew that James wanted the proposal to be successful for both of them. 

It was a week and a half later when Remus’ plan came together. He had doubted the plan for a while. He had doubted whether Sirius would appreciate the idea and be willing to accept his proposal, but any other idea that he had thought of had seemed far too cheesy for him to follow through on. But now he was ready. 

The world was getting too dark for him to delay and avoid taking that step just because of fear. He was waiting at home for Sirius, the jar of dirt with the ring and the tennis ball hidden inside was sat on their table in the kitchen. He didn’t know what Sirius was going to do, but he had changed James' plan slightly. There were flowers mixed through the dirt and the ring was placed on the top of the dirt. 

He was sitting staring at it when their door creaked open. He turned to look at Sirius standing just inside the doorway, he was leaning against the door frame looking at him in wonder. As he looked behind Sirius he could see James, his best friend who just so happened to be a romantic idiot, who was directing the biggest grin and thumbs up that he could. 

“What’s with the jar of dirt, Moony?” Sirius questioned, laughter lilting in his voice as he finally stepped into the kitchen and glanced at the jar properly. He froze for a minute when he saw the ring on the top of the dirt. “Remus?” 

The werewolf looked up and met his boyfriends eyes as soon as his name met his ears. Sirius sounded confused and worried, the ring was unexpected, Remus knew that. He knew that Sirius had thought that they would never get to this point. But he was ready to take that step. He was ready to make what they had permanent. 

“Marry me, Sirius? Marry me so that we can have forever,” Remus asked as Sirius took the lid of the jar of dirt. He knew that he needed Sirius to answer before he pulled the ring out. If he pulled the ring out first then Sirius wouldn’t give a real answer. 

“Yes!” Sirius replied before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Remus’s lips after the werewolf stood to meet him. It was exactly what he wanted the answer to be. It was a perfect moment until Sirius pulled the ring out of the jar. “For fucks sakes Prongs! Really Moony! You make this a prank!” But there was laughter lacing every word and by the end of the sentence the laughter was spilling out. 

Remus had known that it was risky, but he couldn’t propose without there being a joke or prank of some sort, so the ring had been attached to the tennis ball with a simple sticking charm. He knew that Sirius would eventually see it as the joke that it was. But given the fact that he and James had once spent an entire hour throwing a tennis ball for Sirius in his Animagus form. And that little piece of information had spread around Hogwarts like wildfire. 

The laughter had been nearly unbearable. And it had always followed Sirius down the hallways. But it had been too good for them not to bring it up again and again even after they’d left Hogwarts. 

“I’m sorry, but it was too good to pass up,” Remus tried to explain as he once again kissed his boyfriend and tried to stop the laughter bubbling over. But it was too late. He couldn’t stop it and that’s how it ended. Laughter interlacing as Sirius tried to unstick the tennis ball. 

“I’m taking the jar of dirt!” James suddenly said as he leapt forward and grabbed the jar before he Apparated away. Because that’s just how they all were. They joked and laughed even when it was really an inappropriate time. 


End file.
